


Brothers and Slippers

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's not the only one who's met someone interesting during his ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> For happysp8rsonearth on Tumblr for Christmas.

'Your Highness,' Dean said stiffly, bowing as Prince Gabriel passed by him. 

'Hey,' Gabriel said casually, surprising Dean. Wasn't the royal family supposed to be all snotty and shit? 'Who're you?'

'Son of Duke Winchester,' Dean answered, suddenly curious about the prince. 

'I didn't know he had any daughters,' Gabriel answered with a raised eyebrow. 

'Don't, but our cousin Joanna wanted to come so our mom said she'd bring her since her own mom is busy at home, then my brother Sammy wanted to check the place out and dragged me.' He ended with an exasperated eyeroll, earning a chuckle from the prince. 

'Tell me about it. Our sister Anna's always whining about dressing up as a commoner so she can find out what they act like outside the palace but the king won't let her. And here's Michael now who insists on having a proper ball to find a consort. Why can't he just go to a bar or something? Beats me.'

'Man, what a pain,' Dean laughed. 'Anyway, shouldn't you be dancing right now? I thought it's bad form for a prince to sit down when there are noble ladies who aren't on the floor?'

'Screw them,' Gabriel yawned. 'I'd rather stay here with you. Unless you want to dance?' he said as an afterthought. 'My dad might come over here and tear me a new one if I don't follow etiquette.'

'Sure thing,' Dean grinned, and they both ran to the dance floor, scaring delicate ladies out of the way. 

-

Several hours later, Prince Michael had just chosen a consort, when said consort did a flit. The palace went into uproar as the guards sprinted after the boy, and to Gabriel's dismay, he had lost Dean in the confusion. But, he reasoned, he knew his name and where he lived, so he could always find him again, and damn if he was going to let Dean go just like that. 

But in the mean time, he had to comfort Michael, who was already concocting dozens of schemes to find his beloved through a leather shoe that had been left behind; calm Anna, who was excitedly making plans to realise her dreams of sneaking into a commoner's pub in order to find information on their mysterious stranger; and find Castiel, who was missing again. 

There were people who said being second-born prince was all fun and games. These people are wrong. 

'This looks tailor-made,' Castiel said when they finally found him (skulking in the gardens again), holding the shoe to the light. 'Very expensive leather. And you have no idea of his name or family crest?'

Michael shook his head sadly. 'It never occurred to me. His eyes took all my attention.'

Gabriel mimed vomiting where his siblings couldn't see, startling one of the guards into a guffaw that thankfully went unnoticed. 

'I'm afraid I can't help any further,' Castiel said gravely. 

'Very well then,' Michael said with resolution, standing up. 'Gabriel, you shall come with me. Anna, get a coach ready and bring our herald to it.'

'What are we doing?' said Gabriel anxiously. He hadn't even had breakfast yet ...

'We are going to visit every earl, duke, knight, and any other nobleman in this country to find my consort,' Michael proclaimed and Gabriel nearly started crying. He left Michael to run around making preparations while he went to complain to his father. 

'What's the harm in it?' was the only thing the king would say, and in an amused tone too, the bastard. 'It's about time Michael found someone he feels so passionately about.'

So Gabriel packed several desserts and morosely made his way to the royal coach. He sat down and prepared himself for a long day. 

'We've been through miles of country already,' Michael muttered around midday.

'Just how big do you think this country is?' Gabriel said. 

'How long do you estimate it to take us to cover just this county?' Michael asked. 

'At the rate you're going, a week.'

The eldest prince gave a strangled cry. 

Some time later, Gabriel involved himself in a deep, existential conversation with cherry pie, and nearly missed the footman announcing that they were approaching the Duke Winchester's home. Michael was beginning to look miserable again. 

'Chin up, bro, we can't go in looking like we lost the crown jewels,' Gabriel said, nudging him playfully. 

'We might as well have,' Michael sighed, but forced himself to look lively anyway. 

The duchess met them at the door, looking harried and strained, but smiling all the same. 

'Good afternoon, Your Highnesses,' she said. 'How may I help you?'

'We would like to meet every male member of your household, please,' Gabriel said cheerfully. 'It's about the guy Michael lost last night.'

'Certainly,' she said with a bow, and hurried off in a rustle of silk. 

'Hey, Gabriel!' Dean said happily, coming out the back, followed by two other young men and his father. Then he noticed Michael, blushed, and bowed. 'Sorry. I mean - Your Highnesses.'

Everybody looked shocked at this informality, but Gabriel only laughed and pulled Dean to his feet. 

'Hey, Dean. My brother's lost a consort, do you think you have a spare for him?'

'I have a couple of brothers if he wants to check them out,' Dean said with a smile, relieved at not being reprimanded. 'Sammy and Adam aren't too bad looking as little brothers go.'

Michael gave them a sweeping look, clearly expecting nothing, then his gaze fixated on the smaller boy, who stood with his head bowed.

'Excuse me?' Michael said, extending a hand. 'May I have your name?'

The boy flushed as he looked up behind a brown fringe. 'I'm Adam,' he said. 

'Hello Adam. Do you remember me?'

'Huh,' Dean whispered to Gabriel, astonished. 'Looks like your brother took a shine to mine last night.'

'I know,' Gabriel said, equally surprised. 'Well thank the stars, I was getting bored of the bloody carriage.'

After some explanations and confirmations, Adam and Michael finally rejoiced in each other's arms, and Michael proposed marriage to the young man on the spot. All was merriment and joy ...

... and in the heat of the moment, Gabriel and Dean ended up snogging against a wall and agreeing on their own engagement. On that day, the king of the land breathed a _huge_ sigh of contentment as he was relieved of worrying for two of his sons at once. So they all lived happily ever after. 

The End.


End file.
